Party Master Mode
|allapp = |description = An alternate game mode}}"Party Master Mode" (originally Puppet Master Mode) is a feature on (as Puppet Master Mode), , , and . In , the feature is available for Wii U, Xbox 360 and Xbox One (it only works with the Xbox consoles with the use of the Xbox Smartglass App on iOS and Android), but in and , it appears exclusively for the Wii U. The Xbox 360 Smartglass App was discontinued on May 18, 2018, removing the ability to play this mode on the Xbox 360.https://support.xbox.com/en-US/xbox-360/apps/smartglass-info How it works Puppet Master Mode: There is a person that holds the gamepad in their hand while the others dance. On the gamepad screen, there are four dance moves, one for every game (from to ), and everyone with a name and the gamepad holder has to choose one in a little amount of time. Sometimes, there is an icon that says "Strike The Pose", and, if the holder touches it, a photo of a dancer appears on the screen; if the Puppet Master thinks the dancer did the pose correctly they can award them 1000 extra points. Like in Mashups, Gold Moves are removed. Party Master Mode: The rules are the same, but now the captions are not one for each game, and the dancers are not listed in order of appearance from their respective game. It is also possible to switch songs at certain times. Contrary to , Gold Moves are featured. Puppet/Party Master Modes There are 17 songs with Puppet Master Modes on . * Ain't No Other Man * Beauty and a Beat * Call Me Maybe * Disturbia * Good Feeling * Love You Like A Love Song * Maneater * Mas Que Nada * Moves Like Jagger * Mr. Saxobeat * Never Gonna Give You Up * Oh No! * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) * So What * Super Bass * We No Speak Americano * What Makes You Beautiful There are 10 songs with Party Master Modes on . * Flashdance... What A Feeling * Follow The Leader * Gentleman * I Will Survive * Just Dance * Love Boat * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Starships * Troublemaker * Where Have You Been There are 5 songs with Party Master Modes on . * Birthday * Built For This * Holding Out for a Hero * Maps * Summer There are 5 songs with Party Master Modes on . * All About That Bass * Born This Way * Teacher * Uptown Funk * Want To Want Me Unreleased Puppet/Party Master Modes These are the songs that were planned to have a Puppet/Party Master Mode but got removed for unknown reasons. * Livin’ la Vida Loca (4'') * ''Superstition (4'') * ''Dummy (2014) Trivia *''What Makes You Beautiful'' and Born This Way''s Puppet/Party Master Modes are the only one that use their Alternate coach as the main dancer. *Captions will sometimes change during production and in later games. *The "Strike A Pose" icon features a silhouette of P1 from ''Hot Stuff. *The following graphical differences can be seen between the early version of Puppet Master Mode and the final one.https://youtu.be/Tivk79woPX0?t=56 **Coaches were not reflected in the background. **The element that warned players about the next move consisted of a fuchsia rectangle with a curve on the left side, where "Next move" appeared while zooming in before displaying the caption. "Next move" and the caption appeared alternatively (first the former, then the latter, then the former again and so on). **When no captions were selected more than once, the animation used for selected coaches was applied to the original one. **"Strike The Pose" coaches appeared in front of a black rectangle with a white outline, round corners, a pulsing star and a golden glow, while "STRIKE THE POSE" was shown on the bottom left on a yellow star with ten points. No additional sound effects played to cover the music up, and the screen did not darken. **When a pose from "Strike The Pose" was performed correctly, the triggered animation was in shades of yellow and read "BEST POSE (player s name)" instead of "GREAT POSE (player s name)". *In all Puppet Master Modes of , the original coach, all four choices, all four previews of the next coaches, and all their masks are rendered into one large video in the game files and each coach is cropped accordingly to a square aspect ratio. Because of this, coaches who move from side to side of the screen are edited in order to make them forcefully stay in the middle. Subsequent games have each coach as their own video. *In , the outline of every coach is already rendered in-game, resulting in their masks to be simple white outlines. The only exception is Mr. Saxobeat, where the glows lack their typical faded effect. *In , you can exceed the maximum score (13333 points). *Starting with , most Party Master Modes repeat the same caption choices for verses and choruses. The only ones that do not repeat any sets of captions are Birthday and Maps. *Party Masters Mode in only use the following coaches: **''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) **''A Little Less Conversation'' **''Apache (Jump On It)'' **''Barbra Streisand'' **''Beat Match Until I’m Blue'' **''Beauty And A Beat'' **''Blame It on the Boogie'' (Extreme) **''Boomsday'' **''California Gurls'' **''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) **''Cosmic Girl'' **''Crazy Christmas'' **''Crazy in Love'' **''D.A.N.C.E.'' **''Dare'' **Disco Ball Head Dancer **''Disturbia'' **''Dun N’ Dusted'' **''Fame'' **''Feel So Right'' **''Fine China'' **''Fine China'' (Extreme) **''Firework'' **''Follow The Leader'' **''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) **''Forget You'' **''Funhouse'' **''Funkytown'' **''Funplex (CSS Remix)'' **''Gentleman'' **''Gentleman'' (Sweat) **''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) **''Good Feeling'' **''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' **''Hot N Cold'' **''I Kissed a Girl'' **''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) **''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat Version) **''I Will Survive'' **''Idealistic'' **''It’s You'' **''It s You'' (Sweat) **''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' **''Le Freak'' **''Let’s Go To The Mall'' **''Limbo'' (Sweat) **''Love Boat'' **''Love You Like A Love Song'' **''María'' (Sweat) **''Move Your Feet'' **''Moves Like Jagger'' **''Never Gonna Give You Up'' **''On the Floor'' **''Only Girl (In The World)'' **''Party Rock Anthem'' **''Rasputin'' **''Rich Girl'' **''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' **''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' **''She’s Got Me Dancing'' **''So What'' **''Starships'' **''Step by Step'' **''Superstition'' **''U Can’t Touch This'' **''The Power'' **''Troublemaker'' **''Troublemaker'' (Sweat) **''Walk Like an Egyptian'' **''Wannabe'' **''We No Speak Americano'' **''What You Waiting For?'' **''Where Have You Been'' **''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) **''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme Version) *In on Xbox 360, a patch is required to be downloaded to use Party Master Mode. *Although Party Master Mode is not available on the Xbox 360 and Xbox One versions of , files for the mode are still on the disc for the songs.https://prnt.sc/p1fymp **This means that Party Master Mode was maybe going to return also on the Xbox consoles. *In Born This Way (Party Master Mode), choosing All About That Bass for the song switch may cause the game to remove all characters and stay idle. The only way to fix this would be to press pause and restart the song. *Tutorial pictures for the version of Party Master Mode can be found in the tutorial files, in spite of that game not featuring this game mode.http://prntscr.com/p0b437 Gallery Just-Dance-4-E3-Puppet-Master-Mode.jpg Just Dance 2015 Party Master.jpg|Party Master Mode as seen in JD2015 Party Master.jpg|Wii U gamepad view of party master mode 073d486655b6db40cd466e7e7bb2b5b753a3630c.jpg Maxresdefault (9).jpg Party Master Mode.jpg| menu icon Ubi WiiUGPPM.jpg|Beta 791edcc1-56bf-4a4c-ae03-5c6b9c40f787.jpg|Achieving a score over the usual maximum of 13,333 points Videos Just dance 4 moves like jagger party master mode 5 stars|''Just Dance 4'' Party Master Just Dance 2014 - Flashdance... What A Feeling (Party Master) - 5 stars|''Just Dance 2014'' Party Master Built For This (Party Master Mode) - Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015'' Party Master Uptown Funk (Party Master Mode) - Just Dance 2016|''Just Dance 2016'' Party Master Where Have You Been (GAMEPAD VIEW) Just Dance 2014 Party Master Mode|Example of what the gamepad view looks like Reference Site Navigation Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2016